Brooklyn Bridge
by GleekyPenguin
Summary: AU. Blaine decides to skip his family's New Year's party this year and watch the ball drop by himself, in New York. He hadn't expected company.


**A/N: I just want to say I hope my story if geographically correct.  
>Disclaimer: I <span>do not<span> own Glee in any way. Glee belongs to Fox Entertainment, not me.**

Catching the first and last snowflakes of the year with his tongue, Blaine stood on Brooklyn Bridge. It was dark, except for the giant lit ball on top of the Empire State building. Blaine watched it change colors and felt very calm for the first time in days. He knew he wasn't going to spend New Year's with friends or family this year, so he decided to pick the best possible spot to watch the ball drop - Brooklyn Bridge.  
>There was only half an hour left until it would drop, and Blaine was honestly surprised there was no one where he stood - it was the perfect place. Sadly, it was a very romantic place, too. He took out his phone and turned it off, not wanting the perfect moment of seeing the ball drop in front of his own eyes to be ruined by various texts or calls. Even though Blaine'd lived in New York for three years now, he'd always spent New Year's with his family back in Ohio until now. He'd told them he was spending it with something special, just because he wanted to see the ball drop - alone. He could've invited his family, of course, but he really thought this was meant to be something he should do by himself - especially since he'd never spent New Year's by himself before. He caught a few snowflakes again, melting them with his tongue, when he heard a chuckle from his left side. Tilting his head, he looked to the side.<br>Next to him, leaning on the balustrade was a handsome young man, though he probably was a bit older than Blaine. "I wondered when someone else would discover this spot." he said, and the sound of his voice sent shivers down Blaine's spine. He held out his hand. "My name is Kurt." Blaine took his hand and relished at the warmth. "I'm Blaine." He then frowned. "You said 'when someone else would discover this spot' just now. Do you come here every year?" he asked, curious. The handso- Kurt nodded, staring off in the distance. "I've come here for three years now, ever since I moved here - twice alone, once with someone. This is the fourth year in a row I'm here, and hopefully not the last." Blaine chuckled at the last part of his sentence. "I know what you mean" he said. "I've been studying here for three years now and I can't imagine leaving New York anymore. I've never seen the ball drop either, so I skipped the yearly party in Ohio and stayed here instead." Kurt smiled at him. "So you're a student too? What are you studying?"

"I study Dramatic Writing at Tisch" Blaine said. Kurt's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Tisch?" he laughed, musically. "Wow, I hadn't expected that. I do something very similar- oh well, very similar, it's got something to do with the arts, too. Can you guess?" Blaine took this opportunity to really look at the young man. He was convincing himself we wasn't checking him out, but he did a poor job. "Drama?" he guessed. Judging by Kurt's chuckle he wasn't right.

"Close. Musical Theatre. I'm one of many who dream to once make their way onto Broadway. I'm close by now anyway." Blaine laughed, and Kurt laughed with him. There was a comfortable silent for a while, the boys taking turns watching the ball and each other, or pretending to not pay attention to one another and watching their surroundings. It was only when a dog and its owner ran by that they were shaken out of their daydreams - the owner talking to herself, screeching how the new year started in less than five minutes. Blaine sneaked a sideway glance at Kurt, wondering how he'd react. From the moment they met, yes, Blaine had felt this attraction towards Kurt. He didn't say it, nor did he voice that he secretly wanted to kiss him, now that it was New Year's, but he thought about it. Seconds went by and turned into minutes, and soon there was only one minute left until New Year's. Kurt finally spoke up. "If I had known someone else was going to be here, I'd brought a bottle of champagne." he joked, making Blaine laugh. "Same. Well at least we're not alone this year." Kurt smiled at him, making his heart jump and making him feel like a teenager. He looked at his watch and noticed the countdown was starting. He tapped his watch to notify Kurt. "Wanna count with me?" He asked, and Kurt nodded. Their countdown was barely a whisper, both waiting for what the other would do.

"Five" they said, and Blaine could've sworn the smile on Kurt's face was a coy one.  
>"Four" they said, and Blaine glanced sideways to watch the ball.<br>"Three" they said, and Blaine suddenly found himself and Kurt only a few inches apart.  
>"Two" they said, and Blaine felt like he was being absorbed in Kurt's eyes.<br>"One" they said, and Blaine's gaze fell on Kurt's lips.  
>"Happy New Year"<p>

The words were barely spoken before Kurt grabbed Blaine and kissed him, hard. Normally Blaine would never do this, but Kurt was simply irresistible. They were both breathless when they let go, staring into each other's eyes, smiling.

After a while, Blaine finally spoke. "This is going to be a brilliant new year"


End file.
